User talk:Dser/archive 1
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Currency Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Wow! Nice organized wiki, you see me in other wikis, MOST LIKELY PEAR, ANNOYING ORANGE FANON, ANNOYING ORANGE AND ORANGEY FOUNDATION. ELMOYQUENOCHE 01:34, September 15, 2011 (UTC)[[User:ELMOYQUENOCHE|''I am NOT the devil]] Making contact This looks like an interesting site. I'm not sure I can '''add' stuff since you have done so much on your own, but perhaps as I look around it I may find something to do. In any case, I'm glad I found it. -- BruceG 12:39, January 1, 2012 (UTC) i think i will like it here summer hat 02:01, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Coordination While Wikia states that "nobody owns any wiki," in practical terms most wikis on Wikia have one person who may have created the wiki, but even in not the creator, might be the only administrator and makes the bulk of the edits. On this wiki it's you. (And this is one of only two wikis I'm involved with where it's someone other than myself -- though there are two others where at present it looks like it's nobody — the original creator lost interest, and nobody's taken over. I hope to take over one of those two.) So I want to get a clear picture of your plans for this wiki so I can coordinate what I do with what you do. It seems that in at least one case (Switzerland) you've put up an article on the country itself. (I probably, if it were my wiki, would have simply linked to the Wikipedia article if I wanted to do a link to a country, and restricted the wiki to articles more narrowly concerned with coins, banknotes, and moneys of account. But as I said it's yours.) Is it your plan eventually to have articles on each country, so I should put a link to the country on here rather than an interwiki link to the Wikipedia page, even though this guarantees a lot of redlinks for now? Also, I think that there should be (and I created) articles on currency names like Dollar, Franc, etc., that have been used by numerous countries, as well as the articles like Australian dollar, Swiss franc, etc., that are specific to a country. And each should link to the other. I hope that is all right with you. -- BruceG 13:49, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the response. The Dollar and Franc articles are really just stubs and probably need expansion, but right now I added them so links would go somewhere and over time, hopefully, you, I, and/or someone else can build them up. -- BruceG 23:43, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Why the warning on Index/Country? The warning message on Index/Country seems strong: "may undergo critical changes"? That message and the request to avoid making minor edits seems excessive. Editing conflicts are rare on more active wikis, and I'd rather encourage people to help (and fix minor errors) rather than discourage them. Also, do you have any ideas how to add Index/Country to the front page? My current strategy is (when I make time) to take the top listed country from the and generate a currency list. Argadi 12:48, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Missing wiki On the home page you have a list of "related" wikis. However, there is a link to at least one wiki that doesn't exist: Yellowikis. Did you misspell it, or what? -- BruceG 13:36, March 1, 2012 (UTC) its not letting me in chat!!! why??????? Chat why was i kickbanned??? :You were continuously entering and leaving chat, likely caused by a problem with your connection. Once you get it fixed, contact me and I will lift your ban. Also, please sign your posts. -- ::how do i fix my connection? Ardes1 20:13, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ::nvm. i figured it out. i fixed my connection Ardes1 20:20, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay. I've unblocked you. You should be able to enter chat again. -- Hey Hey Adam! Come on Chat ASAP as I have some epic news! TheWWC 19:10, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey Adam, Thought I would post here for a change :) Could really do with your help at CCW when you get 5 minutes. TheWWC (talk) 21:39, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Few problems on CCW Hey there Adam! We have a few little problems at CCW. The page count has come back but says we have less pages that what the WikiStats page says. The other issue is that I am working on some pages but all the info is in French. I have managed to track down one person that can help but I know you know a little French so would you be able to do a little bit of translation please? Speak soon! TheWWC (talk) 21:41, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey Adam, Have you not noticed me on the chat here? LOL TheWWC (talk) 22:48, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey Adam, how have you been. Thought I'd message you here, since this is where you edited last. Today on Classic Car Wiki, we have made about 100 pages, if not more! I am going to go soon so if you get this tonight, could you please finish cleaning up the pages I haven't been able to do. I will continue with them tomorrow if you do not manage to finish them all of. Thanks James May (talk) 22:05, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi, how do you do things with images ect with AWB OA Hi, er like if you want to resize every image on the wikia like or in a category, or maybe sending a message to everyone on the wikia? — OriginalAuthority 23:55, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Chat would be ideal as i haven't yet figured out how to make a account on ICR im there now!! — OriginalAuthority 00:23, November 11, 2012 (UTC) £2 Coins Hey Adam, I have begun to add the rest of my £2 coin photos today. I have just found out the the photo of the football (soccer ball) is from the 1996 European Football Championships, not the World cup so that will have to be corrected. Apart from that minor hiccup, everything else is going well and I have a few more to add. James May (talk) 14:08, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi how do you change what appears on a users page before they edit it?--'— OriginalAuthority' -- — OriginalAuthority Hi hope a second message isn't to much to ask, can you give me a heads up on how to translate this template into editable parameters i think there called, so I can choose the color and information myself on everyone instead of importing the template and having them stay the same, i did my own but it made one variable into them all!! Original Authority (talk | ) Hi, I noticed your project to list the coins minted by year. If you are interested I can send you a list for 1963 in excel format as I was born that year and so have made a collection of them. Laborious work going through the Krause books looking for years and it took me ages. I know it's only one year but you are welcome to the list. I also wondered if you have a criteria for this list. For example does it cover circulating coins only, or does it include non-circulating such as bullion coins, essais, provas etc? Regards Lee 09:58, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :Hello, Lee. As you may have observed from the few lists I've created, the coins are listed in denominational order under a section for the entity they are attributed to. Non-circulated coins such as those you mention do fulfill the criteria, and the only coins and coin-like objects I believe should not go on the list are tokens, medals, etc. that are not included in the Krause catalogs. As I am sure you are aware, compiling these lists for coins of specific years is rather mundane and time consuming. I appreciate your generosity in offering me your list of 1963 coins, and I will gladly accept the offer. It would be best to send the document to my email, userdser@yahoo.com. :Thanks again for your help. :) :Regards, :-- Hey Hey, I am going to take some photos of some coins I have and get them up soon for you :) James May (talk) 22:54, February 13, 2013 (UTC) :Alright. Sounds good. :) :Also, I normally do not discuss other wikis on talk pages here, as I believe it is more appropriate to do so at those respective wikis, but seeing as you are here, I suppose this is a good place to explain my recent absence from CCW. As you may have noticed, I have been working diligently on the "Mexican 1 peso coin" article. I intended to finish it long ago, but school has been relentless and I've been using most of my little free time to continue expanding it. Once I've finished the article, I should be more active on CCW. -- Coin collecting Wiki Hey Adam, I found a wiki you may want to check out: http://coincollecting.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Were you aware of the wiki? Regards, James May (talk) 01:03, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :Hey Steve. Sorry for the late response. I was busy yesterday, and may be just as busy the next couple of days. I've been aware of the Coin Collecting Wiki for some time, but haven't really done anything there. At one point I considered adopting it, but at the same time I was trying to focus on reviving Finance Answers. When I have more time (hopefully in a few days) I'll put some effort into adopting it, and will probably spend some more time on CCW. Cheers! -- :Hey Adam, :Not to worry about the late response, I knew I would get one eventually. I thought you may have been aware of the wiki but as you has never mentioned it before, I wanted to double check. I look forward to seeing you in a few days (as there are a few things we need to discuss e.g. Userboxes) and good luck with the adoption. :James May (talk) 18:37, June 25, 2013 (UTC) : : Hello my friend Hey Adam, Will you be heading over to CCW when you are done here? Judging by the edits you are doing here, you are now free from whatever it was that was holding you up and that you will be a while. I will be on the chat here as well just in case :) James May (talk) 00:40, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :Hey Steve. Your assumption is correct :). I have taken care of my many preparations for college (in case you wondered what the "multitude of things I needed to do" were). Now I should have more time to spend both on Currency Wiki and CCW. I will be heading over to CCW momentarily, but there are a few things I want to do here before I go. -- Hey Hey Adam, Sorry I haven't been on earlier, today has been really hectic. How were your 4th of July celebrations and hopefully I will see you soon! James May (talk) 20:37, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for telling me, Steve. Unfortunately, you sent this message after I shut down my computer sometime this afternoon, so I apologize for the late response. My celebrations yesterday went really well, and I'll probably tell you more about them tomorrow on CCW chat (hopefully). --